Colores del Amor
by LunaPieces
Summary: Parejas: Kid x Law Marco x Ace, Sanji x Zoro y Doflamingo x Crocodrile Law es un prostituto que trabaja en unos suburbios donde tiene que dar placer a cualquier cliente que lo compre, ¿pero qué pasará cuando sus ojos se enfoquen en una cabellera roja que sobresale entre la multitud que suele acordonarlo? Traducción del fic original japonés "Colours of love".
1. Capítulo 1 Escarlata

**Colores del Amor: Capítulo 1 ~Escarlata~**

Pareja principal: Kid x Law  
>Parejas secundarias: Marco x Ace, Sanji x Zoro y Doflamingo x Crocodrile<br>Género: Romance/Angst  
>Autor: Manato<br>Traducción japonés-inglés: Amaitsumi  
>Corrección inglés: Beposbutt<br>Traducción inglés-español: LunaPieces  
>Corrección español: LunaPieces<p>

* * *

><p>La historia se enfoca en la prostitución y habrá lemon en los capítulos futuros así que tener cuidado (?)<p>

Algunas incoherencias antes de empezar la historia:

No parece haber un periodo específico, pero a juzgar por los elemento de la historia, es un periodo situado en el viejo Japón como el periodo Edo o un Tokio antiguo, para ser precisos, la historia puede estar inspirada en Yoshiwara, en los suburbios de placer tradicionales de la época Edo. La wiki de la página de Yoshiwara da una buena introducción a esta parte de la historia verdaderamente interesante por si alguien tiene el ánimo de investigar un poco más.

Algunas palabras japonesas permanecen intactas para preservar el sabor de la historia. Las traducciones respectivas serán dadas al final de la página.

Muchas gracias a Amaitsumi por permitirme colocar este fic en español, espero que les guste ya que como opinión personal mía, es una excelente historia que espero que disfruten tanto como yo al momento de traducirla.

~LunaPieces~

* * *

><p><strong>Colores del Amor: Capítulo 1 ~Escarlata~<strong>

* * *

><p>Soy un hombre que no conoce nada sobre el "amor", "amar" o "ser amado", la idea de tener a alguien amado y tener sentimientos especiales por esa persona, es extraña para mí y viceversa, no puedo imaginar que alguien pueda amar a alguien como yo.<p>

De todas formas, no necesito "amor" ni busco entenderlo.

Mientras yo esté aquí, no importa.

**...**

**XXXXX**

**...**

En esta ciudad son famosos los suburbios de placer.

Aquí es donde muchos clientes de todos los estilos de vida se reúnen noche tras noche. Estos jardines tan amplios que pueden ser confundidos con una ciudad pequeña, es donde hay prostitutas y multitudes clamando.

Aquí es donde puedes encontrar putas a cambio de dinero de tu bolsillo, chicas de alto nivel que cuestan salarios enteros. Chicas tan delgadas que parecieran romperse a la mitad con una rígida brisa o damas regordetas con curvas generosas. Mujeres lindas, mujeres hermosas, mujeres elegantes, la selección es interminable.

Por supuesto, lo mismo aplica para nosotros los hombres.

Sí, de este lado de la calle está la mansión donde pueden encontrarse los servidores masculinos.

**XXXX**

**...**

El sol se había puesto. Solía pensar que el atardecer era un momento hermoso, pero esos días, la llegada de la noche traía consigo sus propias penas.

Ajustando el abrigo sobre mi kimono, me dirigí hacia el _harimise _en el suelo donde me siento en exhibición cada noche, para ser comprado para el placer de alguien más.

Al dirigirme al _harimise_, vi un rostro familiar.

—Es raro verte aquí, Puño de Fuego-ya.

—¡Hola Law! Habla por ti. Estoy seguro de que puedes conseguir clientes sin siquiera ponerte en exhibición.

—Tengo algo de tiempo libre antes de que los clientes citados vengan esta noche. ¿Qué hay de ti...has estado bien?

—¿Hmm? ¡Ah!

Parecía que Ace había visto a alguien fuera de la mansión y corrió frenéticamente hacia el enrejado de madera donde estaba esa persona.

—¡Te he echado de menos… Marco!

—Yo también-yoi, Ace.

Ace llegó al enrejado para estrechar la mano de su antiguo cliente, Marco.

Marco había sido el único amo de Ace por mucho tiempo y había rumores por toda la mansión de que el hombre había extendido una oferta para comprar la esclavitud de Ace lo antes posible.

Para mí esa era la última forma de prostitución; ser comprado y ser propiedad de otro hombre. Pero mirando a Ace mientras hablaba con su amo, tenía el sentimiento de que él era verdaderamente feliz con eso. Incluso la sonrisa en su rostro parecía diferente, brillante y fresca como una flor floreciendo.

Quizá era amor.

Eso me hacía preguntarme cómo se sentía enamorarse de alguien.

Con un movimiento hacia mí, Ace y Marco desaparecieron en sus habitaciones.

…..

Mientras la noche avanzaba, la gente en el exterior aumentaba de forma constante.

De repente, en la multitud de curiosos, entre las miradas divertidas y lujuriosas sobre mí, la figura de un hombre particular llamó mi atención. No sabía por qué, pero quizá era por su llamativo y brillante, cabello escarlata.

No pude apartar mis ojos de él, y como si sintiera mi mirada, se giró hacia mí y nuestros ojos se encontraron por un breve momento antes de que él apartara la vista rápidamente, visiblemente avergonzado. Concluí que esa debía ser su primera visita a los suburbios de placer.

El pelirrojo era parte de un grupo de empresarios de mediana edad, quienes parecían ser sus superiores. Parecía que el pobre pelirrojo había sido llevado ahí en contra de su voluntad para alguna clase de ceremonia de iniciación.

Eso no era nada nuevo para nosotros. Muchos de los hombres más baratos, seguido eran comprados con el expreso propósito de iniciar a los recién llegados a los placeres ofrecidos en nuestras instalaciones.

Vi cómo los hombres entraban a nuestra mansión, después de un rato, a un grupo nuestro, incluido yo, nos dijeron que regresáramos a nuestras habitaciones a prepararnos para recibir a nuestros nuevos clientes.

Al subir las escaleras de vuelta a mis habitaciones, cerré la puerta deslizante y me arrodillé justo detrás de ella esperando a que entrara mi cliente. A través de las delgadas puertas, escuché fragmentos de conversaciones mientras el grupo de empresarios llegaban al corredor.

—¡No te preocupes, te puedo garantizar a éste! Es algo caro después de todo…

—¡Sí! ¡Sólo hazlo! Yo invito hoy. ¿Es tu primera vez, no? ¡Sólo ve y diviértete!

—¿Eh? Pero… yo no sé qué ha…

—¡Vamos! ¡Sólo hazlo!

La puerta de mi suite se abrió repentinamente y pude vislumbrar a un hombre de mediana edad empujando a otro a través del umbral antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo. Éste último se tropezó al perder el equilibrio antes de aterrizar justo enfrente de mí.

—¡¿Oye estás bi…?!— Comencé a preguntar vacilante, antes de detenerme en seco.

El hombre que estaba enfrente de mí era el que tenía el cabello brillante color escarlata.

Rápidamente recuperé mi compostura e intenté de nuevo:

—Te vi por la harimise antes, ¿es tu primera vez aquí?

—¡...Tch! ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!— Acusó el hombre gruñonamente.

—No se podía evitar, hablaban muy fuerte.

El hombre apartó la mirada con enojo. Sí, definitivamente ésta debía ser su primera vez en los suburbios de placer.

Es más, apostaría que esa era su primera vez con un hombre. El pelirrojo se levantó y se puso de rodillas en el suelo de tatami, pero a una distancia considerable de mí. Aunque su conducta fuera extrañamente interesante; no podía recordar la última vez que un cliente no hubiera puesto sus manos por todo mi cuerpo a los cinco segundos de entrar a la habitación.

Decidí cambiar tácticas.

—¿Ése era tu superior? Debe ser un hombre generoso para haberme comprado para tu placer.

—Sí, se pone muy generoso con su dinero dondequiera que esté tomado. De todas formas, no creo que seas de mal gusto. ¿Eres popular por aquí?

—Relativamente. Bueno, no sé cuánto gana un empresario estos días, pero creo que con trabajo duro, incluso yo podría ser una indulgencia accesible.

—Eso creo. Aunque definitivamente no gastaría dinero en algo así. De hecho nunca había pensado en esto antes…

La voz del hombre se apagó. Pensé que todavía estaría nervioso por la forma en la que sus ojos se desviaban constantemente entre mi cuerpo y el piso cercano en el que estaba de rodillas, después de un momento, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Ermm, sólo quiero disculparme… por comprarte. Quiero decir, nunca pensé en hacerlo con un hombre…

—Sólo porque me compraron no significa que necesitemos tener sexo. Sólo tienes que esperar hasta que tus superiores regresen, ¿no? Podemos estar aquí y hablar.

—¿Eh? Si eso está bien contigo…

—¡Claro! ¿Te gustaría beber algo? Te serviré la primera ronda de sake y bocadillos, gratis.

—…¡Gracias por todo!

Y así fue como terminamos hablando la hora completa. El hombre era un convencionalista extremadamente maravilloso y pronto comencé a disfrutar de su compañía.

—¡Fufufu! ¡Eso es tan absurdo! ¿En verdad pasó?

—¡Claro que pasó! ¡¿No es divertido?!

Sí, lo era. De hecho, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había reído así?

La hora asignada, pasó muy rápido.

—Ya es tiempo, — le recordé al cliente, esforzándome por ocultar la desilusión en mi voz.

—Sí… me divertí— contestó el hombre tímidamente.

—Yo también. No me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. —Confesé en silencio.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, antes de que el hombre elevará la voz:

—¡Oh! ¡Los nombres! No recuerdo el tuyo cuando me lo dijeron en la recepción… Yo soy Eustass Kid.

—Gusto en conocerte Eustass-ya, yo soy Trafalgar Law.

—¿-ya? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es sólo mi estilo para llamar a las personas. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Claro, llámame como quieras.

Con eso, el hombre Eustass-ya dejó el establecimiento para irse con sus colegas.

—...Está tan tranquilo— murmuré para mí mismo repentinamente consciente del eco silencioso que había en la habitación.

Todo estaba como de costumbre pero se sentía extraño. Éste era un nuevo sentimiento de dolorosa soledad que nunca había sentido después de que un cliente se marchara.

Me pregunté si regresaría de nuevo.

No, claro que no. Él no estaba interesado en hombres y mucho menos en uno como yo.

Un extraño sentimiento de culpa sobrepasó la soledad. Había sido comprado y aun así había pasado mi tiempo hablando con el cliente, sin dar ninguno de los servicios que se suponía tenía que ofrecer.

Caí sobre mi futón; era la primera vez que la cama no había cumplido su propósito. Desprovisto del usual olor del semen y sudor, las sábanas olían a un cálido sol.

Cerrando mis ojos, vinculé su fragancia a la persistente memoria de un brilloso cabello escarlata y mientras caía dormido, un solo pensamiento dominó mi cabeza.

Eustass-ya no volvería de nuevo.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Frases japonesas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kimono:<strong> vestimenta tradicional japonesa.

**Harimise:** jaulas enrejadas enfrente de los burdeles donde las prostitutas eran puestas en exhibición.

**Tatami:** suelos de estera tejida.

**Sake:** vino de arroz.

**Futón:** Estilo de cama japonesa.


	2. Capítulo 2 Zafiro

**Colores del Amor: Capítulo 2 ~Zafiro~**

Pareja principal: Kid x Law  
>Parejas secundarias: Marco x Ace, Sanji x Zoro y Doflamingo x Crocodrile<br>Género: Romance/Angst  
>Autor: Manato<br>Traducción japonés-inglés: Amaitsumi  
>Corrección inglés: Beposbutt<br>Traducción inglés-español: LunaPieces  
>Corrección español: LunaPieces<p>

* * *

><p>Algunas palabras japonesas permanecen intactas para preservar el sabor de la historia. Las traducciones respectivas serán dadas al final de la página.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Colores del Amor: Capítulo 2 ~Zafiro~<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana desde mi extraño encuentro con ese hombre, Eustass Kid. El negocio iba como siempre y yo pasaba mis noches como de costumbre; con los numerosos hombres que compraban mi compañía.<p>

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos regresaban al pelirrojo. Era desconcertante, ya que no habíamos hecho nada más que hablar esa noche.

El día de hoy no había sido diferente. Me senté detrás del _harimise_ y miré a la multitud pasar por la calle exterior. Ace no se encontraba a la vista, así que asumí que su amo no vendría esta noche.

Mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse, las calles se hacían más concurridas y los clientes comenzaban a colarse por los suburbios de placer. Su emoción y curiosidad eran un gran contraste con mi desánimo; no estaba de humor esa noche.

Pero pensando en ello, ¿cuándo había estado de humor? Con un suspiró me alejé del _harimise_ y regresé de nuevo a mi suite.

Cada servidor masculino en nuestro establecimiento, tenía su habitación personal, donde residíamos durante el día y esperábamos a nuestros clientes de noche. Cada suite estaba equipada con un baño y un inodoro adjuntos, no para nuestra comodidad, sino para que nuestros clientes se refrescaran antes de retirarse.

Todas las suites eran diferentes en términos de tamaño y calidad y nos eran asignados los cuartos basados en nuestro rating de popularidad y como yo era considerado uno de los servidores más codiciados, mi suite reflejaba ese estatus. El cuarto principal tenía diez tapetes grandes de _tatami_ sin incluir el baño e inodoro adjuntos. Había una puerta corrediza en la parte trasera del cuarto principal que conducía a un pequeño balcón cerrado con unas enormes ventanas de _shoji_ abiertas hacia afuera. Ace estaba en un estado similar, así que su suite era un reflejo de la mía.

Había escuchado que los servidores más populares, tenían suites con más de una habitación y a los demás les gustaba cuchichear sobre la suite del más caro y popular cortesano en nuestra mansión, quien supuestamente tenía las habitaciones más grandes de todas; con biombos de pan de oro, lujosos muebles e incluso un baño de aguas termales para su placer.

Por último, cada habitación tenía un den den mushi para comunicarnos con la recepción.

Mi den den mushi estaba sonando cuando regresé a mi suite, Me apresuré a contestar.

—...Aquí suite 16, Trafalgar habla, ¿qué sucede?

—Un cliente te ha solicitado; en un servicio de 90 minutos sin opciones extras.

—Bien, mándalo.

Colgué el den den mushi y me arrodillé detrás de la puerta corrediza principal del corredor esperando a que mi cliente entrara. Después de un breve momento, la puerta se deslizó y escuché una voz familiar.

—¡Hola Trafalgar!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eustass-ya?!

¿Por qué estaba él aquí? ¿Por qué había venido?

Eustass-ya debió haber notado la confusión en mi rostro, así que se apresuró a explicarme cómo había sido arrastrado por sus superiores de nuevo.

—La recepción estaba recomendándome a otro tipo… pero decidí regresar contigo después de todo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no estoy aquí para tener sexo de cualquier forma y me divertí la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

—Oh, gracias.

—Así que, estaba preguntándome si podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Sí. Esto era real, Eustass-ya estaba aquí de nuevo. Estaba muy seguro de que nunca lo vería una segunda vez, pero ahí estaba.

Y él me había pedido.

Como nuestro primer encuentro, terminamos conversando alegremente sobre todo y el tiempo asignado, voló. Con Eustass-ya mi tediosa vida diaria parecía desvanecerse, reemplazada por una luz y un sencillo sentimiento parecido a la felicidad.

El sonante den den mushi irrumpió nuestra conversación; era la recepción que nos decía que nos quedaban diez minutos.

—¡Wow! ¡Tan rápido!— Comentó Eustass-ya.

Había algo que había estado molestándome y tomé la tranquilidad de nuestra conversación como una oportunidad para poder decirlo.

—Eustass-ya, bueno, ¿has…

Me sonrojé repentinamente, muy avergonzado para terminar mi oración.

—¿Qué pasa?

La voz amable y persuasiva de Eustass-ya me dio el valor para continuar.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado sobre… tener sexo conmigo...?

Allí, lo dije, sabiendo que Eustass-ya había dejado claro que no le interesaban los hombres. Me pregunté si se había ofendido con mi pregunta.

Pero no, me corregí. Como prostituto, era mi derecho preguntar. El sexo era el servicio principal por el que había sido comprado, después de todo.

Por un momento, Eustass-ya no respondió y un silencio se hizo presente entre los dos.

—...No te ofendas, pero no intento tener sexo contigo…

—Oh… está bien… sólo soy un poco curioso.

Lo sabía.

En ese momento, me sentí verdaderamente herido, aunque tampoco significaba que me gustara lo que hacía para ganarme la vida, es decir, ¿quién se divertiría vendiendo su cuerpo a otros por placer? No obstante, su respuesta había herido mi orgullo.

Había estado trabajando en este establecimiento por muchos años y sabía que todos y cada uno de los hombres a los que había servido hasta ahora, me deseaban. Ésta era, literalmente, la primera vez que alguien me decía que no tenía interés en mi cuerpo. Un extraño sentimiento de angustia estrujó mi corazón.

Después de una pausa, Eustass-ya habló de nuevo.

—Pero la primera vez que te vi detrás del harimise, llamaste mi atención. Realmente pensé que eras hermoso. Erm, no estoy diciendo que seas como una mujer o algo así, es sólo que eres...hermoso…

—¡Pero tú evitaste mi mirada cuando te vi!— Contradije, nervioso por la repentina confesión sentimental.

—¡Bueno, eso fue porque eras tan hermoso… que no pude mirarte!

Sentí mi rostro arder y sólo pude imaginar cuán patético debía verme en ese momento. Le lancé una mirada furtiva a Eustass-ya para descubrir que él también se había sonrojado, su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

—Erm...si vuelvo con mis superiores de nuevo…¿puedo pedirte?

—¿Eh?

—¡E-entiendo si eso no es posible! Quiero decir, si no te sientes bien con ello...

—...Está bien. Me divierto conversando contigo.

En ese momento, el den den mushi sonó de nuevo en señal de que se nos había acabado el tiempo. Después de despedirnos, Eustass-ya dejó el establecimiento con sus colegas.

Solo en mi suite, no podía ignorar los latidos de mi corazón. Eustass-ya me había llamado hermoso.

Pero, Eustass-ya, soy un prostituto. He vivido toda mi vida en las habitaciones de placer, abriendo mis piernas para incontables hombres, dejándolos usarme como les diera la gana. ¿Cómo puede alguien como yo, ser hermoso?

"Realmente pensé que eras hermoso."

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza de nuevo y sentí que mi corazón se deshacía de toda culpa.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, pasó un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que el Den Den Mushi estaba sonando. Con los dedos entumecidos, le respondí al recepcionista.

—Esta es la suite 16… habla Trafalgar.

—… ¿Estás bien? Suenas un poco angustiado. ¿Pasó algo con el cliente anterior?—La desconcertada voz del recepcionista sonó por el den den mushi.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué sucede?

—Un cliente te ha solicitado, será un servicio de 120 minutos. Ha hecho un pedido especial para usar juguetes sexuales…

—No hay problema, mándalo.

—Bien.

* * *

><p><strong>~Vista de Kid~/**

* * *

><p>Mi primera visita a los suburbios de placer había sido una semana antes.<p>

Ellos lo llaman así, pero la mayor parte de la actividad toma lugar dentro de una enorme mansión. Personalmente, estoy en contra de la idea de pagarle a alguien para tener sexo, pero lo que me impactó esa noche, fue saber que realmente existían los servidores masculinos.

Enseguida se hizo evidente que mis superiores tenían preferencia por el servicio masculino, pero me hice mis reservaciones. No es que tuviera algún prejuicio en contra de los prostitutos masculinos; es sólo que no tengo interés en los hombres, no pude y no puedo imaginar tener sexo con alguien del mismo género…

Sin embargo, no había forma de que saliera de ese compromiso, y fue con mucha reluctancia, que terminé en los suburbios de placer esa noche. Así como las prostitutas, los hombres eran exhibidos detrás de un _harimise_, esperando llamar la atención de algún cliente.

Miraba el suelo, intentando conseguir la voluntad para poder salir de ese lugar, cuando repentinamente sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí. Cuando levanté la cabeza, descubrí que uno de los prostitutos me miraba a través de las rejas del _harimise._

"Era tan...hermoso…"

El pensamiento atravesó mi mente mientras miraba su apariencia. ¿Su cabello era negro, o era azul? No, era un hermoso color azul ultramarino. Sus ojos tenían una sombra oscura y brillaban como zafiros con la suave luz de las linternas. De características elegantes, de cuerpo delgado, poseía un aura digna, pero también tenía un toque de sensualidad que lo envolvía. Era verdaderamente un hombre hermoso. Fui incapaz de sostener su mirada y desvié la vista, nervioso de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo miraba.

Entramos en el establecimiento, donde mis superiores compraron a un hombre para mí a pesar de mis protestas. Y cuando me forzaron a entrar al cuarto, fue mayor mi sorpresa al encontrarme que era el hombre de los ojos de zafiro quien estaba esperando por mí.

—¿Es tu primera vez aquí?

La primera vez que había puesto mis ojos en él, había imaginado que poseía una personalidad humilde, con una voz dulce y gentil que coincidiera con sus maravillosas características. Por lo tanto, el atrevido y ligeramente divertido tono de su voz, me sorprendió.

Sin embargo, estaba muy avergonzado de mi situación como para replicar. Pensamientos confusos surcaban mi mente. ¿En verdad tendría sexo con él? ¡Pero no sabía hacerlo! ¿Podría hacerlo siquiera? Quizá funcionaría si imaginaba que era una mujer…¡No, eso nunca funcionaría! Quizá debía dar la vuelta y salir… decirle que no y preguntar por la tarifa de cancelación…

Mi dolorosa angustia debió haber sido obvia para el hombre ingeniosamente habilidoso en el tema, conversando amablemente en un intento de calmar mis nervios. Cuando finalmente logré expresar mis preocupaciones, él, inteligentemente me ofreció una alternativa.

—Podemos permanecer aquí y hablar…

Era una oferta informal de su parte, pero la acepté impacientemente, agradecido de que él comprendiera.

—...Ven, te serviré la primera ronda de sake y bocadillos, gratis.

Con eso, el tono atrevido regresó mientras decía eso con un guiño. Sin proponérmelo, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Me hice una nota mental de ser extremadamente cuidadoso con esos servidores masculinos y sus habilidosos trucos…

Después de eso, el ambiente se aligeró mientras conversábamos la hora asignada. Él sonreía y se reía de mis historias, y era en esos momentos cuando lucía más joven de que realmente era. Sentí como si estuviera pasando el tiempo con un buen amigo.

Antes de irme, le pregunté su nombre. Allí fue cuando supe que el hombre con los ojos zafiro se llamaba Trafalgar.

Tenía una forma divertida de llamarme y me mortifiqué un poco al darme cuenta de que "Eustass-ya" podía ser un apodo cariñoso.

Había pasado una semana desde entonces, y aquí estaba, de regreso a los suburbios de placer con los mismos superiores. Sin ninguna vacilación, pedí a Trafalgar en la recepción. La noche pasó sin problemas, mientras hablábamos de cosas diferentes.

Estaba a punto de terminar mi tiempo cuando Trafalgar, de la nada me preguntó si tendría sexo con él.

La pregunta me regresó a la realidad derrumbándose sobre mí. Sí, después de todo estábamos en los suburbios de placer, era natural que él esperara eso. Pero no podía verme a mí mismo involucrado con un hombre de esa manera.

Cuando se lo dije a Trafalgar, un deje de tristeza cruzó por su rostro, pero se fue casi inmediatamente. Me pregunté si se había ofendido de que yo no hubiera caído en sus encantos o si pensaba que me burlaba de su profesión.

En ese momento, tuve el impulso de decirle que la primera impresión que había tenido de él me había abrumado, así que se lo dije. Su rostro se puso rojo con mi confesión y esa vista hizo que me sonrojara yo también.

Al final, le pregunté si estaba bien que lo visitara de nuevo. Trafalgar me dijo que se divertía hablando conmigo y el pensamiento de que nos encontráramos de nuevo de alguna forma alegró mi corazón.

Salí de su suite de muy buen humor y me dirigí a la recepción. En el camino, me encontré con un par de colegas que también salían de las demás suites así que nos dirigimos a la entrada del edificio a esperar a nuestros superiores.

Había muchos hombres en el área de recepción, haciendo solicitudes. Mientras caminábamos, escuché parte de una conversación entre un cliente y el recepcionista.

—¿Trafalgar de la suite 16 está libre? El que tiene la cara linda~

—Está de suerte señor. La suite 16 es una de las más populares, pero parece que está libre justo ahora. ¿Le gustaría hacer algún pedido especial?

Me giré para ver a un hombre panzón de mediana edad mirando de reojo mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al recepcionista. Unos enormes anillos adornaban sus gruesos dedos y brillaban mientras los movía en el aire, absorto en cualquier fantasía que le describía al ruborizado recepcionista.

Mi corazón se retorció. ¿Ese era el tipo de hombres a los que tenía que servir Trafalgar?

—¡Oye Eustass! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vamos!

—...¡Oh sí! ¡Lo siento!

Arranqué mi vista del hombre y reanudé mi marcha no sin antes notar el bulto en sus pantalones mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Sentí repugnancia al imaginar a un cerdo como ese manchando el hermoso cuerpo de Trafalgar.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Estos eran los suburbios de placer y cualquiera con dinero podía comprar placer de cualquier hombre que quisiera.

Intenté convencerme a mí mismo que Trafalgar solía vivir de esa forma. Sí, simplemente era su trabajo; servir a toda clase de hombres, era parte de lo que hacía cada día.

Pero el recuerdo de la sonrisa inocente de Trafalgar mientras escuchaba mis historias no abandonaba mi cabeza. Sabía que era un prostituto, pero no podía evitar que una sensación de indignación quemara mi interior, amenazando con destruir mi corazón.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Frases japonesas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Harimise:<strong> jaulas enrejadas enfrente de los burdeles donde las prostitutas eran puestas en exhibición.

**Tatami:** suelos de estera tejida.

**Shoji:** Una puerta, ventana o cuarto dividido que consiste de papel traslúcido sobre un marco de madera que forman un tramado de madera o bambú.

**NT:** Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~


	3. Capítulo 3 Avance

**Colores del Amor: Capítulo 3 ~Avance~**

Pareja principal: Kid x Law  
>Parejas secundarias: Marco x Ace, Sanji x Zoro y Doflamingo x Crocodrile<br>Género: Romance/Angst  
>Autor: Manato<br>Traducción japonés-inglés: Amaitsumi  
>Corrección inglés: Beposbutt<br>Traducción inglés-español: LunaPieces  
>Corrección español: LunaPieces<p>

* * *

><p>Algunas palabras japonesas permanecen intactas para preservar el sabor de la historia. Las traducciones respectivas serán dadas al final de la página.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Colores del Amor: Capítulo 3 ~Avance~<strong>

* * *

><p>A mi cliente actual, le gustaba denigrarme. Su actitud opresiva desde el momento en el que había pisado mi suite, era una clara indicación de ello. Era fácil decir que era del tipo de hombre que se deleitaba al infringir dolor a alguien lo suficientemente desafortunado y de un estatus menor que él. Su orden para mí era hablarle como un esclavo lo haría a su maestro y no dudaba en golpearme siempre que olvidaba desobedecerlo.<p>

—Hah, no pensé que hubiera un hombre que se divirtiera siendo subyugado de esta forma, pero pareces divertirte, ¿eh? Así que, ¿deberíamos seguir con esto? Ya que eres un hombre, no debe haber ningún problema si te follo duro, ¿cierto?

—….Mmm, por favor. Úseme como guste…

—Eso está bien~. No. Creo que tendré que follarte primero con este juguete de aquí.

—… ¿Eh? ¡Ahh! ¡No, ah, ahh!

El hombre pretendió no escucharme mientras movía el vibrador anal dentro de mí. Las vibraciones llegaron a mi próstata y me corrí pronto.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a correrte antes que tu amo?! ¡Zorra!

—¡Ahh, ah, lo siento! ¡Las vibraciones eran muy fuertes, ahh! ¡Por favor, deténgase!

—¿Por qué debería? ¡De hecho, voy a aumentar la fuerza y será mejor que no te vengas esta vez!

Miró el anillo en la base de mi pene, evitando por la fuerza alguna descarga futura antes de poner el vibrador en una modalidad más fuerte y empujarlo aún más adentro.

—¡Ahh! ¡Haa, por favor, sáquelo! ¡No puedo! ¡Ahh!

La despiadada estimulación a mi próstata resultó ser demasiada. Mi cuerpo se sacudió mientras era forzado a soportar varios orgasmos en seco. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando finalmente liberó el anillo.

Aliviado, me desplomé en el futón, relajándome mientras el hombre procedía a follarme y vació su carga dentro de mi cuerpo cuando finalmente terminó.

Si yo fuera una prostituta, este acto habría estado prohibido. De hecho, creo que ésa es la principal razón por la que muchos prefieren a los hombres.

El hombre desapareció en el baño para lavarse, dejando mi agotado cuerpo, dispuesto en el futón. Tiempo después, salió del baño dirigiéndome una mirada de desprecio.

—…¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué todavía estás ahí?! Tu cliente se retira.

—Ah… ¡Lo siento...!

Me apresuré a sentarme y el movimiento repentino hizo que el semen del tipo escurriera de mi entrada hacia mis muslos.

Viendo eso, el hombre chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto y me abofeteó.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a desperdiciar el semen que te he dado, zorra?!

Empujándome sobre mis rodillas y abriendo mis piernas, tomó el vibrador anal y una vez más, lo empujó con fuerza hacia adentro.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ahh. Duele…!

—Necesitan enseñarte algunos modales. ¡Apresúrate y discúlpate!

—¡Uuh…! ¡Lo siento…!

—¡No!

—¡Wah! ¡Ahh… ¿por qué?!

El hombre movió el vibrador de nuevo y las fuertes vibraciones se expandieron por mi cuerpo mientras mis caderas se resistían sin poder hacer nada. Sin inmutarse, el hombre continuó su amenazador embiste.

—¡Deberías arrodillarte ante mí! ¡¿Acaso no eres un estúpido, zorrita?! ¡¿Dónde está tu sinceridad?!

Con un pie, estampó mi cabeza sobre el piso, demandando una disculpa total. Incapaz de escapar, me puse en posición obedientemente, inclinándome delante de él con mi cara contra el suelo y el vibrador sumergido dentro de mi expuesto trasero.

—¡Me disculpo por desperdiciar el esperma… que el cliente me obsequió...! ¡Uhh…! ¡El cliente ha pasado su tiempo con una zorra como yo...Ahh! ¡Debí haberlo sabido m-mejor, lo s-siento…!

El hombre se agachó empuñando mi cabello en su mano y me obligó a encararlo, incluso con el dolor nublando mi cerebro, sabía que estaba esperando por algo más. Me apresuré a recitar las palabras estándar que me sabía de memoria.

—…¡Uuh! ¡Por favor… venga de nuevo… a follarme...!

—Debiste haber hecho esto la primera vez. Regresaré para follarte.

Como parte del regalo, me escupió en la cara y abandonó la habitación.

Cuidadosamente saqué el vibrador de mi interior y me arrastré hacia el baño para lavarme, dejando que el agua caliente limpiara el semen de aquel hombre de mi cuerpo.

Maldije mi desventura silenciosamente. Si sólo no tuviera que entretener a clientes como él con regularidad.

Por fin limpio, regresé al cuarto principal y absorto, me puse a limpiar el desastre, dejando que mi cuerpo realizara las acciones familiares mientras dejaba la mente en blanco.

…...

—¡En serio, tú atraes a todos los pervertidos! Como las bestias de gafas, los masoquistas que quieren que actúes como su reina, los que te tratan como una mascota, los hombres viejos que insisten en llamarte "Law-chan"... Oh, y aquellos que te fuerzan a vestir como mujer… ¿Por qué les gustas tanto a todos esos pervertidos?

—No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso… además, las verdaderas bestias no usan lentes.

—¿Oh? ¿En serio?

—Da igual, ¿no todos ellos tienen un fetiche que quieren que hagas?

—¡Claro que no! No aceptaré a ningún cliente con "pedidos especiales". Y en primer lugar, no es que tenga muchos clientes.

El hombre con el que estaba conversando, era Roronoa Zoro, un compañero como yo y Ace.

Había escuchado que era un espadachín habilidoso y tenía un empleo como guardaespaldas antes de que viniera a trabajar en los suburbios de placer. Sin embargo, sufrió una grave herida que le impidió continuar en esa posición. Incapaz de recuperar la pérdida y enfrentando gastos médicos espantosos, Zoro-ya había sido forzado por su compañía a vender su cuerpo aquí.

Zoro-ya era alto, pero a diferencia de mí, tenía más masa muscular constituida con cabello color verde musgo y una expresión necia. Definitivamente parecía el tipo de hombre que jugaría el rol dominante en el sexo y era evidente ya que sus clientes eran mujeres.

—¿Así que estabas hablándome de este tipo Eustass? El que vino sólo para hablar contigo.

—Sí…. dijo que quería regresar para hablar.

—Qué pervertido— murmuró Zoro en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—De repente sentí una tercera presencia detrás de nosotros.

—En serio, Law. Atraes a los clientes más extraños.

—¿Pierna negra-ya?

—¿Qué? ¡¿De dónde saliste?! — Exclamó Zoro en shock.

—¿Hmm? Ya terminé por hoy en las cocinas, así que vine aquí para ver a mi maldito marimo-chan 3

—Asqueroso.

—¿Qué? ¡No seas tan malo!

El que se había unido a nuestra conversación era el chef de los suburbios de placer, Sanji. Siempre vestido en traje, era el que preparaba todas las comidas para nosotros los servidores y tenía la maña de aparecer en lugares inesperados, el hombre era como un fantasma.

Un alto y rubio, era un fumador compulsivo, pero era uno de los pocos que se preocupaba por el bienestar de nosotros los prostitutos masculinos. Y también era…

—Hey Zoro, estás fuera de servicio hoy, ¿no? ¿Deberíamos hacerlo~?

—¿Qué diablos, maldito cocinero? ¡Law está aquí! ¡Déjame ir!

—Bueno, podemos hacerlo después de que Law se vaya…

Y pensar que yo estaba ahí en primer lugar. Era un fastidio de hombre… resoplé indignado de sus travesuras.

Sí, Zoro-ya y Pierna Negra-ya eran amantes. De hecho, los suburbios de placer prohibían el romance entre sus trabajadores, pero parecía que Pierna Negra-ya había logrado convencer al propietario de otro modo. No podía imaginar cómo lo había hecho, pero creía que probablemente había perdido sus salarios esperanzado en poder comprar a Zoro-ya y liberarlo de su esclavitud algún día.

Pierna Negra-ya definitivamente era la "persona correcta" para Zoro-ya. Incluso yo podía ver que ellos estaban verdaderamente enamorados. Sin embargo, el concepto de amor permanecía tan elusivo como siempre para mí; algo que existía en un mundo muy lejano que no podía alcanzar.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas de Eustass-ya, Law?

—¿Qué pienso…?

La pregunta de Pierna Negra me desconcertó. Honestamente, no lo sabía, ya que Eustass-ya no tenía deseo alguno por mi cuerpo.

Sí, estaba contento de que quisiera venir a verme, pero cada vez que pensaba en las palabras que me había dicho, mi corazón parecía estrujarme, dejándome sin aliento.

Estaba confundido… si alguien me hubiera preguntado si quería verlo también, no sería capaz de dar una respuesta certera.

—No lo sé… pero me divierto mucho con él...—confesé.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, antes de poner una mano en mis hombros.

—¿Qué?

—Buena suerte.

—…¡¿Eh?!

—Lo entenderás cuando venga a verte de nuevo…

—De todas formas no te sobre esfuerces. Tómalo con calma, piensa las cosas.

—...Bien. Gracias.

No entendía por qué los dos me deseaban buena suerte, pero sabía que ellos sólo veían por mí.

Y esperaba entenderlo cuando Eustass-ya regresara a verme.

Un pensamiento impreciso surgió en mi cabeza mientras recordaba las palabras de Eustass-ya una vez más, pero lo apagué antes de que tomara forma. Era un prostituto y siempre había sido uno. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso, nada que pudiera decir en respuesta a esas palabras, así que era mejor no pensar en ello.

Si lo hacía, un dolor inexplicable y persistente en lo profundo de mi mente podría abrumarme y asesinarme con él.

…

—Me pregunto si lo sabrá.

—Bueno, él ha pasado por muchas cosas. Sólo espero que sea feliz algún día…

—De cualquier forma… ¿ese tal Eustass entiende siquiera el concepto de "prostituto"? Law no es una hermosa muñeca para que la contemple…

—Lo siento, Zoro. Sé que te sientes como él, pero te amo, así que espera por mí, sólo un poco más.

—Te esperaré siempre que me necesites. Puedo hacerlo.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Frases japonesas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Futón:<strong> Cama estilo japonesa.

Todos los comentarios serán traducidos a la autora, muchas gracias por apoyarla :'D


	4. Capítulo 4 Negro

**Colores del Amor: Capítulo 4 ~Negro~**

Pareja principal: Kid x Law  
>Parejas secundarias: Marco x Ace, Sanji x Zoro y Doflamingo x Crocodrile<br>Género: Romance/Angst  
>Autor: Manato<br>Traducción japonés-inglés: Amaitsumi  
>Corrección inglés: Beposbutt<br>Traducción inglés-español: LunaPieces  
>Corrección español: LunaPieces<p>

* * *

><p>Algunas palabras japonesas permanecen intactas para preservar el sabor de la historia. Las traducciones respectivas serán dadas al final de la página. ¡Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Colores del Amor: Capítulo 4 ~Negro~<strong>

* * *

><p>Me senté detrás del <em>harimise<em> como siempre, viendo distraídamente a las multitudes pasar con una expresión en blanco. De repente vislumbré un destello rojo.

—… ¡Eustass-ya!

Antes de darme cuenta, llamé al hombre. Era la primera vez que me dirigía directamente a un cliente de esa manera y los demás prostitutos a mi alrededor parecía impactados con mi arrebato.

—Hace tiempo que no te veo, Eustass-ya. ¿Has venido a verme de nuevo?

—...Mmm. No, sólo paso por aquí hoy.

—Oh… Ya veo… perdón por llamarte.

Eustass-ya tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro que contrastaba con su actitud brillante de siempre.

—¡Trafalgar-san! Tienes un cliente.

—¿Eh…? ¡Bien, ya voy!... Lo siento Eustass-ya, tengo que irme.

Eustass-ya se giró para irse, se detuvo por un momento y se giró de nuevo hacia mí-

—Oye…

—¿Sí?

En ese momento, una nube oscureció la brillante luna sobre nosotros fundiendo el rostro de Eustass-ya en una oscura sombra. Fue imposible distinguir su expresión.

—¿Así que te divierte ser follado por hombres…eh?

La nube pasó y el rostro de Eustass-ya se iluminó de nuevo en la luz de la serena luna, aunque su expresión era todo lo contrario. Ira o irritación, estropeaba sus facciones en una mueca desconocida.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se giró y comenzó a caminar.

Era demasiado tarde, recordé que acababa de llegar de una sesión con un cliente. Mi mano se posó hasta los cardenales que decoraban mi cuello sin duda alguna.

—¡Espera! ¡Eustass-ya! ¡Esto no es lo que pien…!

"_Esto no es lo que tú crees"._

Pero era un prostituto, comprado por hombres para placer sexual. Esa era una realidad que no podía negar. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba explicar? ¿Qué era lo que intentaba ocultar?

¿Por qué me había acercado a Eustass-ya en primer lugar?

—Trafalgar-san, tu cliente está esperando.

—...Sí… Ya voy…

El cliente en el mostrador de la recepción tenía una sonrisa vulgar estampada en el rostro. Su lujuria inocultable era evidente en sus ojos mientras recorría su mirada por mi cuerpo como un depredador acechando a su presa. Contuvo la respiración agradecido por lo que había visto.

Él era todo lo que Eustass-ya no era.

La realidad estrujó mi corazón y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí temor de un cliente.

**XXXX**

**...**

—¡D-detente…! ¡Por favor… no quiero esto...!

—Oye, oye, ¿por qué estás actuando como una virgen?

Le había servido a ese cliente en el pasado y el recuerdo de su actitud prepotente regresó. Era un visitante frecuente en los suburbios de placer y había escuchado de su amor por nosotros, los servidores masculinos. Tenía fetiche con los del tipo delgado y me había castigado en múltiples ocasiones.

Usualmente eso no me molestaba, pero hoy, el pensamiento de satisfacer a ese hombre creaba una sensación enfermiza que revolvía mi estómago.

"_¿Así que te divierte ser follado por hombres, eh...?"_

No, ¿cómo podría ser eso verdad? Eso era algo que había hecho durante toda mi vida.

Pero justo ahora, el hombre manoseando mi cuerpo me hacía enfermar.

—Por favor... ¡no puedo hoy!…por favor déjame…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? ¡¿No tienes elección o sí?! ¡Sólo haz tu trabajo y sé un buen culo!

—...En verdad lo siento. Organizaré un buen reembolso… es sólo que yo…

Murmurando disculpas, extendí mi mano hacía el den den mushi. Tenía que contactar a la recepción, tenía que quitarme de encima a ese cliente.

Sí, y después de eso, llenaría una queja y lo pondría en la lista negra; así no podría regresar. Nunca más serviría a un cliente tan repugnante.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?!

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, el hombre me propinó una patada en el estómago. Tosiendo y doblado de dolor, sólo pude mirar cómo me arrebataba el den den mushi de los dedos.

—¡Regrésamelo!

El hombre golpeó mi cara antes de tomar mi brazo y torcerlo dolorosamente detrás de mi espalda.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?! ¡Ninguna puta me dirá lo que tengo que hacer!

Sin ninguna preparación, el hombre hundió su hinchado miembro dentro de mi cuerpo desprevenido. Aún estaba dilatado debido a la anterior sesión, así que la penetración no me desgarró, pero un agudo dolor estremeció mi cuerpo por la intromisión repentina. Grité.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Duele! ¡Ah, duele, ahh!

—¡Perra! ¡Deja de actuar como una puta virgen! ¡Maldita puta!

—¡No, detente! ¡Sácalo, detente! ¡Ahhh! ¡No, ahhh! ¡Por favor!

Ignorando mis súplicas el hombre continuó arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo. Después de unas cuantas fuertes embestidas, sentí mi cuerpo inundarse con el familiar líquido caliente.

—¡Ah, ah...no! ¡Dentro no!

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me zafé del cliente

, su miembro se deslizó fuera de mí con un sonido húmedo. Con una mano temblorosa, extendí mi mano hacía mi entrada e inserté dos dedos, tratando desesperadamente de remover la semilla de aquel tipo.

El hombre me miró con incredulidad durante un segundo y entonces sus labios formaron una sonrisa enferma.

—...Oh, ahora lo entiendo. ¿Es ese pelirrojo, verdad?

—…¡¿?!

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Es cierto. Estaba allí contigo cuando yo estaba en la recepción, ¿no?... Dime, ¿él es tu amante?

—¡No! ¡Eustass-ya es un...amigo!

—¿Un amigo~? Ah, eso tiene sentido. Nadie en su sano juicio querría a una puta como amante.

El hombre continuó sonriendo y yo me sentí como un ratón pequeño a merced de su malvado depredador.

—De cualquier forma, me pregunto cómo te mira. Dices que es un amigo, pero apuesto a que sólo tiene desprecio y desdén por lo que eres; ¡una puta barata!

—… ¡Eustass-ya nunca…!

"_Eustass-ya nunca pensaría eso de mí"._

¿Pero por qué no lo haría? Soy un prostituto, follado diariamente por incontables extraños.

"_Pensé que eras realmente hermoso."_

"_¿Así que te divierte ser follado por otros hombres, eh…?"_

"_¡Puta!"_

—¡N-no...! ¡No Eustass-ya! ¡No quiero esto! ¡Nunca lo he querido…!

El hombre se movió y apareció enfrente de mí presionando una mano sobre mis ojos. Mi mundo se puso negro mientras me susurraba.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres? ¿Ser un prostituto? ¿Ser follado por hombres? En ese caso has olvidado que eso es lo que has estado haciendo toda tu vida. Cada noche, pasas tus horas en la compañía de hombres, dándoles placer. Después de que usan tu cuerpo, ellos te dejan aquí como basura desechada. Y tú, tú eres una puta que se divierte con eso, ¿no?

Sentí la otra mano del hombre recorrer mi cuello, moviéndose hacia mi pecho antes de apretar uno de mis pezones.

—¡...Aah!

—Tu cuerpo no puede resistir todo este placer. ¿Quieres ser follado, no? No puedes tener suficiente.

Su mano siguió avanzando hacia abajo. Mis pezones permanecieron duros, como su pidieran más atención.

—... ¿Tus pezones se sienten bien, eh?

—¡Ahh…! ¡No…!

El hombre mantenía su cara presionada muy cerca de la mía y yo me estremecía cada vez que su aliento rozaba mi oído. Sentía sus dedos en mi entrada empujando y moviendo el anillo de músculo.

—…¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes sentirte succionando mis dedos?

—¡Ah, ah, detente…! Por favor, no quiero esto…

Los dedos siguieron masajeando mi entrada y la sentía estremecerse, abriéndose y cerrándose, expulsando los restos de la previa eyaculación.

—…¡No me toques!...¡Ahhn...! ¡No, déjame ir…!

El hombre finalmente quitó su mano de mis ojos, moviéndola hacia mi pecho para seguirse burlando de mis tetillas.

—Tu culo se está sacudiendo. Así que… ¿qué quieres que haga?

Sus manos continuaron tocándome de la forma más íntima. El placer inundó mi cerebro dejándome aturdido y tembloroso. Miré hacia abajo y vi que el pene del hombre estaba completamente erecto otra vez.

—...Lo quiero dentro…

—No puedo escucharte Trafalgar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

"_Trafalgar"_

Me estremecí, la imagen de un cabello rojo apareció en mi turbia mente, junto con una voz gentil, diciendo mi nombre. Era tan tenue, como si viniera de algún lugar muy lejano; un lugar imposible de alcanzar.

Las lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas y no pude entender por qué.

—Por favor, ponlo dentro de mí… Por favor, ¡sólo dámelo!

—¡Así está mejor, estúpida zorra!

Con un sollozo triunfante, el hombre hundió sus dedos más profundo. Las sensaciones intensas me abrumaron mientras llegaba al clímax.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Sólo estoy usando mis dedos y ya te viniste?!

El hombre reemplazó sus dedos por su miembro palpitante y me obligué a relajarme, tomando al hombre dentro una vez más. Sosteniendo mis caderas me embistió repetidamente y mi propio miembro se puso de nuevo duro por el placer de ser follado tan fuerte.

—¡Hah! ¡¿Cómo te sientes ahora, siendo follado por un hombre?! ¡Mírate, ya estás duro de nuevo! Y estas tetillas también, muy sensibles, ¡justo como una zorra! ¡Oye, respóndeme! ¡Zorra!

—¡Ahh! Se siente, bien… ¡Aaanh! ¡Mis tetillas y mi culo, se sienten tan bien! ¡Eustass-ya, lo siento, lo sien-Aah!

—¡¿Por qué te estás disculpando?! Ah, ¿no me digas que estás enamorado de ese pelirrojo? ¡Hah! ¡Eres divertido! Sólo eres una estúpida zorrita. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres tan ridículo, no puedo dejar de reír!

—¡Uugh! ¡Aah, uuh! ¿Enamo-enamorado…? ¡No lo entien-...! ¡Hyaa! ¡No! ¡V-voy a desgarrarme!

—¡Idiota! ¡Una puta como tú no se desgarra fácilmente!

—¡Aah! ¡Me…! ¡Hngh! ¡Me vengo…!

El orgasmo fue muy fuerte, el hombre me siguió después y saliéndose de mí, deslizó sus dedos dentro de mi abusada entrada vaciando su semilla en su palma y levantó la mano dejando escurrir la maloliente sustancia en mi cara.

—...Ahh, g-gracias por usarme…

Me forcé a mí mismo a agacharme ante el miembro del hombre lamiéndolo para limpiarlo con mi lengua. Fue una respuesta automática al acordarme de cómo me forzaba a hacerlo durante las sesiones previas.

—Allí, puedes hacerlo si quieres.

El hombre rió mientras tomaba mi cabello con una mano y me daba una fuerte nalgada con la otra. Dejé escapar un doloroso quejido, el sonido fue ahogado por su pene en mi boca y movió sus caderas hacia adelante, forzando su polla flácida a llegar al fondo de mi garganta. Era usado como garganta profunda así que no era insoportable, pero aun así dolía.

En pocos segundos, el hombre liberó su carga dentro de mi garganta. El líquido pegajoso llenó mi boca mientras intentaba tragarlo con jadeos. Alejando mi boca respiré profundamente y miré el rostro del hombre.

—G-gracias por usar a una zorra como yo… por favor regrese de nuevo para follarme… soy su esclavo sexual… y siempre esperaré su orden…

—Setenta y ocho puntos. Siempre dices las mismas cosas. Quiero que hables sucio la próxima vez. Sé que no hay nada en tu cabeza más que sexo, pero usa ese cerebro inútil por una vez para decir un mejor guion.

—Sí. Lo siento…

—Bueno...me divertí hoy, enorgullécete de ello.

Entonces el hombre se inclinó para susurrarme al oído:

—...Quizá algún día, puedas convertirte en mi esclavo personal…

Incapaz de entender el significado detrás de sus palabras, murmuré un "gracias" mientras se enderezaba y dejaba la habitación.

Una vez solo, fui al baño para limpiarme. Vislumbré mi reflejo en el espejo mientras pasaba; mi cara y mi cuerpo estaban manchados de semen blanco, mi cabello era un desastre por todo el ajetreo, marcas rojas decoraban mi cuello y torso, mis pezones estaban duros e hinchados. Algunos moretones comenzaron a aparecer en mi cara y estómago donde había sido golpeado y pateado. Pistas de semen seco se deslizaba por el interior de mis muslos.

El cliente no había sido el único sucio.

Había sido yo.

Con este cuerpo vergonzoso, sensible incluso al mínimo placer.

Con la mente de una zorra, fácilmente influenciable por el sexo.

"_Pensé que eras realmente hermoso"_

"_¿Así que te diviertes siendo follado por hombres, eh...?"_

—¡Lo siento...Eustass-ya!

¿Por qué me estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué la voz de Eustass-ya, el rostro de Eustass-ya no dejaban mi mente?

Lágrimas frescas se deslizaron por mis mejillas mientras me metía a la bañera y dejaba que se limpiaran todos aquellos pecados que habían manchado mi cuerpo.

"_No seré capaz de mirarte nunca más"._

Gruesas nubes se enrollaron en el cielo, bloqueando la luna de nuevo. Nunca brillaría de nuevo esa noche.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Frases japonesas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Harimise:<strong> Jaulas enrejadas enfrente de los burdeles donde las prostitutas eran exhibidas.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! n.n/


	5. Capítulo 5 Violeta

**Colores del Amor: Capítulo 5 ~Violeta~**

Pareja principal: Kid x Law  
>Parejas secundarias: Marco x Ace, Sanji x Zoro y Doflamingo x Crocodrile<br>Género: Romance/Angst  
>Autor: Manato<br>Traducción japonés-inglés: Amaitsumi  
>Corrección inglés: Beposbutt<br>Traducción inglés-español: LunaPieces  
>Corrección español: LunaPieces<p>

* * *

><p>Algunas palabras japonesas permanecen intactas para preservar el sabor de la historia. Las traducciones respectivas serán dadas al final de la página.<p>

¡Siento tan terrible espera! Pero este capítulo es bastante reconfortante para aquellos que esperaron esta historia con mucha paciencia!

* * *

><p><strong>Colores del Amor: Capítulo 5 ~Violeta~<strong>

****/~Kid's pov~/****

* * *

><p>Los hombres compraban a Trafalgar por sexo y placer. Ésa era una realidad me derrumbaba.<p>

La escena de la que había sido testigo en la recepción de los suburbios de placer no dejaba mi mente. Sentía que mi pecho explotaba mientras sentía un dolor punzante cada vez que lo recordaba.

¿Qué le diría Trafalgar a un cerdo como ése? ¿Qué expresiones le mostraría? ¿Qué clase de sonidos haría mientras el bastardo profanaba cada rincón de su cuerpo?

—¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no soy gay!

—¡Cállate Eustass!

—¡Lo siento!

Recuperé la compostura rápidamente, avergonzado de mi propio arrebato. Estaba en el trabajo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Trafalgar. Sabía que era un prostituto y que el dar placer a los hombres era una parte de su trabajo.

Pero no podía evitar sentirme atraído por él. Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos suyos día tras día y me reconfortaba diciéndome a mí mismo que lo olvidaría al día siguiente, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el recuerdo de su sonrisa no dejaba mi mente.

Me preguntaba si algún hombre lo había comprado la noche anterior; si alguien lo compraría esa noche.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Maldición! ¡Es tan frustrante!

Su cabello color azul intenso, piel lisa como porcelana, un cuerpo delgado con piernas largas. Una cintura tan delgada que seguramente se rompería con la mínima presión, esas clavículas distinguidas que se asomaban por ese kimono color azul intenso que halagaba su impecable figura tan bien. Siempre envuelto en tal elegancia, pero con cierto nivel de sensualidad.

Esa voz tan suave y calmada, ligeramente sensual. Cuando reía, sonaba mucho más joven, una característica que yo encontraba muy adorable.

Y ese rostro hermoso con esos labios muy bien definidos… y esos ojos, esos profundos ojos color zafiro.

_"Eustass-ya"._

La imagen azulada de Trafalgar sonreía mientras decía mi nombre con ese sufijo propio de él.

—...Ahh, mierda. Debe ser una broma…

Lo sabía. Sabía por qué me atraía tanto, por qué me sentía tan frustrado, por qué los pensamientos que tenía de él, no dejaban mi cabeza y por qué mi corazón dolía.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Trafalgar.

**...**

**XXXX**

**...**

Pocos días después, tuve que hacer un trabajo que me llevó cerca de las inmediaciones de los suburbios de placer. Una vez que mi trabajo estuvo listo, llegué caminando sin pensarlo al área, pero me detuve a una distancia del harimise. Quería ver a Trafalgar, pero no me atreví a acercarme un poco más.

—¡Eustass-ya!

Era él. Comencé a caminar hacia la mansión, guiado por el sonido de su voz. Trafalgar estaba sentado detrás del harimise y se dirigió hacia a mí mientras me acercaba, tomando el enrejado que nos separaba. Él sonrió, aparentemente feliz de verme.

Mis ojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en su esbelto cuello, donde varias marcas rojas destacaban con el color de su piel.

De nuevo regresé a la realidad con ese pensamiento. Law era un prostituto. Él le pertenecía a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a pagar por su cuerpo. Y pensar que yo había caído por tal hombre…

—¡Trafalgar-san! ¡Tienes un cliente!

—¿Eh? ¡Bien, ya voy!... Lo siento Eustass-ya, tengo que irme.

Ahí de nuevo. Alguien lo había comprado. Me giré para irme, incapaz de aceptar lo que mis ojos veían, pero un impulso desconocido, me hizo encarar de nuevo a Trafalgar.

—Oye…

—¿Sí?

Trafalgar inclinó la cabeza inocentemente, exponiendo su cuello y esas obscenas mordidas. Quería desgarrar su piel marcada junto con el hecho de que los hombres compraban y seguirían comprando su cuerpo.

Comprándolo y follándolo.

—¿Así que te divierte ser follado por hombres, eh…?

_"No, eso no era lo que quería decir"..._

Me inmovilicé, incapaz de creer las palabras que se habían deslizado por mis labios.

Los ojos de Trafalgar se ensancharon ante el impacto de mis palabras antes de nublarse de confusión y desconcierto. Y entonces, al comprender lo que yo había dicho, su rostro, visiblemente, se llenó de desesperación.

_"¡No! ¡Yo no quería decir eso!"_

Pero yo no podía borrar las palabras que había dicho. Sin saber qué hacer, me giré de nuevo, desesperado por escapar.

—¡Espera! ¡Eustass-ya! ¡Esto no es…!

La voz de Trafalgar sonaba débil desde lo lejos, pero pretendí no escucharla mientras me alejaba de ese lugar.

**...**

**XXXX**

**...**

Regresé a los suburbios de nuevo al día siguiente.

Tenía que disculparme con Trafalgar. Necesitaba hablar con él y decirle mis sentimientos.

—Lo siento señor. La suite 16 está reservada por completo hoy… ¿Le gustaría escoger a otro prostituto?

—¡Tengo que hablar con Trafalgar! ¡Sólo denme cinco minutos después de que haya terminado con su cliente actual! ¡Necesito verlo!

—...Lo siento señor. Su siguiente cliente ya está esperando. En realidad no hay tiempo, toda la noche está ocupada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces tengo que esperar hasta mañana?!

—Sí… lo siento.

—¡¿Quieres decir que él no tiene ni siquiera descanso...?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Eso lo matará!

—Intentamos hablar de eso con él también, pero él insistió en ello…

—...¡¿Él insistió en eso por su cuenta?!

Sin rendirme, seguí discutiendo con el recepcionista. Al final llamó a seguridad y me arrastraron hasta la salida de los suburbios.

Día tras día, regresaba para ver a Trafalgar, pero su horario siempre estaba lleno y nunca tenía ninguna oportunidad. Cada vez que iba, peleaba y alegaba con el recepcionista, sólo para que me sacaran de ahí.

Descubrí que en los suburbios, les prohibían a sus prostitutos ver a sus clientes en sus días de descanso, así que ésa, definitivamente no era una buena opción. Mi única opción era regresar día con día esperando que Trafalgar tuviera un espacio libre.

Desesperado, una noche intenté hacer una reserva para mí, pero me dijeron que tenía que esperar varios meses. El horario de Trafalgar estaba lleno.

Una semana de esfuerzos inútiles pasó y de nuevo me encontraba discutiendo con el recepcionista, tratando de negociar una forma de reunirme con Trafalgar, cuando sucedió.

—Señor, como le hemos dicho muchas veces, no hay…

—¡Sólo cinco minutos! ¡Pagaré todo lo que quieran!

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

—…¡T-Trafalgar…!

Era Trafalgar, caminando hacia a mí con los pies descalzos. Vestía un kimono que lucía bastante costoso, bordado con arañas y telarañas en un llamativo y adictivo diseño.

Vestir, no es precisamente la palabra correcta para describir cómo estaba usando su kimono. Colgaba de su cuerpo como un abrigo, abierto de par en par en la parte delantera para revelar una indecente extensión de piel.

Sus hombros y su pecho estaban descubiertos y mientras se dirigía hacia mí, vislumbré sus muslos entre el kimono que revoloteaba sobre sus pies.

Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por marcas rojas.

El rostro de Trafalgar era igual de hermoso como lo recordaba, pero sus ojos parecían muy distantes.

—Oh… así que es Eustass-ya.

—¡Trafalgar...! ¡Lo que pasó esa vez, yo…

—He estado ocupado teniendo sexo del anochecer al amanecer, así que no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo. ¿Sabes cuán popular soy entre los hombres, Eustass-ya…?

—…¡!

—Si quieres follarme, entonces haz una reserva y espera como un buen chico.

Ahí estaba el Trafalgar que tanto había querido ver todo este tiempo, pero ése no era el Trafalgar que quería encontrar.

Sabía que era mi culpa. Era debido a lo que había pasado ese día. A pesar de las palabras que decía ahora, no podía olvidar la mirada de desesperación de su rostro aquella noche.

Nunca quise hacerlo sentir de esa forma. Sólo quería que sonriera de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando nos conocimos.

—¡Espera Trafalgar!

Trafalgar estaba dispuesto a irse, quise seguirlo; pero fui retenido por los guardias de seguridad. Sabía que él me escuchaba llamándolo en voz alta, pero siguió caminando, rehusándose a dar la vuelta, entonces le grité.

—¡Trafalgar, lo siento! ¡Nunca quise decirte esas cosas...! ¡Trafalgar!

Luchando con todo lo que tenía, logré liberarme. Haciéndome espacio entre los clientes y prostitutos, corrí por todo el corredor tras Trafalgar. Sintiendo mi persecución, Trafalgar rápidamente recogió su kimono y corrió por las escaleras.

—¡Oye! ¡No huyas!

Subiendo varios escalones y bajando numerosos corredores, finalmente logré alcanzarlo.

—¡Haa! ¡Ahh…! ¡¿De dónde sacaste, toda esa energía?!

Negándose a mirarme a los ojos, Trafalgar luchó contra mí desesperadamente, logrando escapar de mi agarre.

—¡Trafalgar! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, escúchame!

—…¡Cállate! ¡¿Tú me odias, no?! ¡Piensas que soy horrible…!

—...¡Idiota! ¡Lo malinterpretaste!

—¿Malinterpretar? ¿Qué estás dicien…

—¡Estoy enamorado de ti...! ¡Law!

—¡¿...?!

Impactado por mi confesión repentina, Trafalgar se tropezó con el dobladillo de su kimono. Estiré mi mano y tomé su brazo antes de que cayera, tirando de él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

No quería que las cosas fueran de esa forma, pero con tan sólo verlo perdía todos mis sentidos.

—Siento mucho lo que dije. Nunca quise decirte eso. Fue sólo el patético pensamiento de que fueras follado por todos esos hombres… en verdad lo siento. Siento mucho que me tomara tanto tiempo ponerme de acuerdo con mis sentimientos… pero te amo… Law.

Su espalda estaba contra mi pecho, así que no podía ver su expresión, pero pude sentir su cuerpo temblando.

—Oye, mírame…

Le di la vuelta y levanté su barbilla para encontrar nuestras miradas. Levantando mi mano hacia su rostro, pasé mis dedos por su cabello azul oscuro suavemente, sintiendo la ligera humedad de su sudor. Él se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia el piso.

—...No...Eustass-ya…

—...Lo siento, pero no soy un buen chico. Odio esperar mi turno…

Inclinándome hacia él, atrapé sus labios en un beso. Sus ojos se ensancharon en estado de shock, pero no me alejó.

—Siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Así que será mejor que estés listo por mí, Trafalgar.

Me perdí profundamente en esos ojos color zafiro, notando que parecían casi violetas en ese oscuro corredor.

Era un cautivante y seductor color, como el más inestimable tesoro.

Y yo quería robarlo a él, justo como un pirata.

* * *

><p><strong>Frases japonesas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kimono:<strong> Vestimenta japonesa tradicional~

**Harimise:** Enrejados enfrente de los burdeles donde las prostitutas eran exhibidas.

¡Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia! ¡Por favor dejen su review si pueden, recuerden que serán traducidos a su autora original! :D


	6. Capítulo 6 Rojo

**Colores del Amor: Capítulo 6 ~Rojo~**

Pareja principal: Kid x Law  
>Parejas secundarias: Marco x Ace, Sanji x Zoro y Doflamingo x Crocodrile<br>Género: Romance/Angst  
>Autor: Manato<br>Traducción japonés-inglés: Amaitsumi  
>Corrección inglés: Beposbutt<br>Traducción inglés-español: LunaPieces  
>Corrección español: LunaPieces<p>

* * *

><p>Algunas palabras japonesas permanecen intactas para preservar el sabor de la historia. Las traducciones respectivas serán dadas al final de la página.<p>

¡Hola! Pues de nuevo les traigo otro capítulo de "Colores" ^w^ disfrútenlo enormemente owo7

* * *

><p><strong>Colores del Amor: Capítulo 6 ~Rojo~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El habernos conocido había sido un error. Con este cuerpo contaminado, sólo había una forma de sobrevivir en este mundo para mí. Sólo había un lugar donde sería aceptado.<em>

_Conocerlo, charlar con él, divertirme como una persona normal... a alguien como yo, deberían serle prohibidas esas cosas._

_Con sólo mirarme, mirar este cuerpo maltratado, manchado con semen de desconocidos; mirar los cardenales de incontables hombres, mirar la semilla resbalando por mis muslos._

_¿Cómo pude haber pensado siquiera que yo era digno de él?_

_Estoy tan sucio._

_Sí, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es olvidarlo. La idea me asusta, así que tengo que forzar a todos los pensamientos de mi mente, a mi cerebro… a olvidarlo._

_Nunca he visto el océano antes, pero ahora, siento que me hundo en las profundidades, ahogándome._

**XXXXXX**

**...**

—Llena mi horario con clientes… No, no necesito descansos.

Al principio, el recepcionista protestó, pero al cabo de un rato, se rindió y comenzó a hacer llamadas a mis clientes usuales. Me quedé en la recepción, mirando mi horario llenarse rápidamente con los nombres de los clientes.

Esa noche, serví a tantos clientes como pude. Para mi sorpresa, incluso los clientes más desagradables, no me molestaron.

Mientras yacía en mi futon después de todo el trabajo, recordé una historia que alguien me había contado años atrás, una historia sobre lo hermoso que era el mar. Él lo describía como una extensión brillante de azul que se extendía más lejos de lo que la vista pudiera ver y que debajo de la superficie, era un lugar oscuro y extremadamente frío. No tenía idea de por qué la historia venía a mi mente ahora.

—Trafalgar-san, tu cliente está aquí.

Era la siguiente noche. Visualicé una pequeña botella en el vestidor, vacié una píldora en mi mano. Era una droga afrodisíaca, la tomé y me la tragué en seco.

Temblando, me arrodillé en la puerta corrediza, esperando a mi cliente de la noche con una sonrisa.

**XXXXX**

**...**

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo...desde que hicimos el amor. Me alegra que no hayas cambiado, mi pequeño gatito.

—...Gracias.

—Sí, esa actitud fría es la que me gusta de ti, Law.

Él me besó ansiosamente muchas veces, como si intentara devorarme. Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho, acariciándome.

Este hombre, sofocante y con gafas siempre me llamaba su "gatito", pero a pesar de ese sobrenombre molesto, era uno de mis mejores clientes.

—¡Mmm! ¡Allí no…!

—Está bien. Lo pondré lentamente, sólo relájate.

—¡Ah! Haa, ¡due...! ¡Mmm, ah, ahhh, mmn…!

Siempre me preparaba bien, se tomaba su tiempo para entrar en mí, saboreando cada centímetro mientras acariciaba mi cabello, como si acariciara a una mascota. Eso era un poco escalofriante.

—¡Haaa…! Estoy dentro, Law. Voy a comenzar a moverme…

—¡Ah! ¡Aah! ¡Mmn, ahh! ¡Ngh, ahh!

El sexo con él siempre era gentil y nunca me follaba sin un condón.

Después de nuestra sesión, esperó mientras yo me limpiaba. Cuando regresé, depositó numerosos besos en mí antes de retirarse, prometiendo regresar a verme muy pronto.

**XXXXX**

**...**

—Haa, haa. He estado esperando para verte, mi Law-chan… ¡haa, haah!

—...Yo también.

Este hombre obeso de mediana edad, siempre llegaba con una tremenda erección y mi corazón sentía repugnancia cada vez que venía a verme.

Tenía un fetiche con las adolescentes que lo habían dejado en la lista negra de las prostitutas femeninas y todas ellas estaban asqueadas de él. Como resultado, tuvo que conseguir servicio con los prostitutos masculinos para satisfacer sus antojos y yo era uno de los pocos que accedía a sus demandas.

Era su "muñeca" y frecuentemente me pedía que me vistiera como tal.

—Ahh~ Los pechos pequeños de Law-chan son bonitos~ Haa, haa.

—¡Hyaa! ¡Ah!

Estaba jugando con mis pezones a través del pequeño vestido que me había hecho usar, frotando, pellizcando y apretándolos sin cesar.

—¡Ahh! ¡No, ah! ¡Ahh! ¡Mm!

—Law-chan tiene unos pezones muy rosados. Mira cómo se ponen de duros.

Empujando el vestido, contempló con gran admiración mi pecho expuesto antes de acercar su nariz para olfatear un pezón.

—¡Tan lindos~! ¡Nunca tendré suficiente de los pezones de Law-chan!

—¿Mnn? ¡Ah, no, ahh! ¡Hyaa! ¡Ahh!

Succionaba ávidamente la extensión, chupando con movimientos circulares. Su mano se deslizó hacia mi otro pezón, apretándolo dolorosamente entre sus dedos.

—¡Hyaaa! ¡Por favor, no apriete mis pezones! ¡Voy a venirme! ¡Mmm, ah!

Sus atenciones, combinadas con la droga que recorría mi sistema, fueron suficientes para ponerme duro como roca. Sentí mi pene liberarse de la pequeña tanga de encaje que me hizo poner debajo del vestido, permaneciendo erecto y supurando copiosamente en mi vientre.

—¡Sexy...! ¡Tú eres el más sexy! ¡Mi querido Law-chan!

—¿Ahh? ¡Ahhh! ¡Aah! ¡No, aah! ¡Nghn, ahh!

Hizo la tanga a un lado y deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí de una sola vez. Después de una preparación forzada, reemplazó sus dedos por su pene.

—¡Aah…!

Mi mente se puso en blanco en el momento en el que me profanó y recobré mis sentidos aturdidos unos instantes después cuando comenzó a besarme mientras se movía. Sus besos eran descuidados y muy húmedos, usaba mucho la lengua; los peores besos que había tenido.

—¡Mmm, nngh…! ¡Mn, mmn, haaah, uuh! ¡Mmnn~~!

Luché por respirar, entre los besos y el peso encima de mí sofocante. Cada estocada dentro de mí, ardía por todo mi cuerpo con placer, experimentada con mayor intensidad por los efectos del afrodisíaco.

—¡Hyaa! ¡No puedo… Ah! ¡Se siente… tan bien! ¡Nhaah!

—¡Haah! ¡Haah! Law-chan, ¿se siente bien? ¿El coño de Law-chan se siente bien?

—¡Ah, ah! ¡El coño de Law… se siente muy bien! ¡Ahh~! ¡Mmn! Law, ama esto. Law ama ser follado duro. ¡Se siente tan bien…!

Pronto, el hombre se corrió dentro de mí. Después de limpiarse, se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara regordeta.

**XXXXX**

**...**

El cliente actual era opresivo y rudo, nunca lo había visto de buen humor antes.

Como siempre, dio rienda suelta a una cadena de vulgares insultos mientras entraba en mí.

—¡Uwaah! ¡Ah, ah! ¡Haah!

—Dime, ¿qué eres tú?

—¡Mn, ahh! ¡S-soy su esclavo sexual, s-señor! ¡Ahh, aahn!

Sabía que él no me perdonaría si lo molestaba, así que me esforcé para responderle como un niño obediente.

—¡Haaah! ¡G-gracias por usarme hoy...Mnn!

—¿Esclavo sexual, eh? ¡¿Entonces por qué parece que esto te divierte tanto?!

—¡Haah! ¡Ah, ahhh! ¡N-no tan profundo! ¡Lo siento! ¡P-por favor perdóneme! ¡Por favor, no me folle tan duro! ¡Hyaa! ¡Aah! ¡M-me vengo! ¡Me vengo!

—¡...Tsk! ¡estás apretándome mucho! ¡Me vengo, asegúrate de no desperdiciar ni una sola gota!

Después de venirse dentro de mí, se retiró al baño de adjunto para lavarse. Sin embargo, cuando regresó, recibí un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡¿Ahh?! … Auch… ¿Ahora qué hice?

El hombre limpió la sangre de mi labio desgarrado y metió su dedo en mi boca.

—El rojo luce bien en ti. — Se mofó mientras untaba la sangre sobre mis labios como si fuera un labial.

—En verdad eres una zorra, sabes. ¡Jajaja!

**XXXXX**

**...**

Continué recibiendo a incontables hombres, dejándolos manchar mi cuerpo. Les permitía a todos los que deseaban tocarme; denigrarme y dominarme.

Cada vez que alguien me follaba, respondía ansiosamente, dejando que el placer me arrasara.

Si me centraba en el placer, seguramente olvidaría todo.

Sería lo mejor.

**XXXXX**

**...**

Ese día, escuché una gran conmoción viviendo de la recepción y me aventuré a investigar.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

—¡T-Trafalgar...!

La causa de esa conmoción era un color que nunca esperé ver de nuevo - rojo. Era Eustass Kid.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué no podía dejarme olvidarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más deseaba poseer mi corazón?

—Oh… así que es Eustass-ya.

—¡Trafalgar…! ¡Lo que pasó esa vez, yo…!

—He estado ocupado teniendo sexo del anochecer al amanecer, así que no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo. ¿Sabes cuán popular soy entre los hombres, Eustass-ya...?

—¡...!

—Si quieres follarme, entonces haz una reserva y espera como un buen chico.

Mi voz sonaba más calmada de lo que esperaba, eran las palabras más sarcásticas que hubiera dicho jamás.

Pero eso sería lo mejor.

Oye Eustass-ya, éste no es el Trafalgar Law que estabas buscando, ¿cierto? Él ya no está aquí, así que ríndete y vete, por favor.

—¡Espera! ¡Trafalgar!

Y ahí estaba él gritando, mientras los guardias de seguridad llegaban para sacarlo. Continué caminando hacia el corredor de mi suite sin mirar atrás.

—¡Trafalgar! ¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca quise decirte esas cosas...! ¡Trafalgar!

Gritó mi nombre de nuevo, tan fuerte que pensé que toda la mansión lo escucharía. De repente, logró liberarse de los guardias y corrió hacia mí, esquivando a los clientes y prostitutos en el corredor. Yo tomé mi kimono entre mis manos y corrí hacia las escaleras, escapando de él y adentrándome en la mansión.

Y aun así, no importó cuántas escaleras hubiera subido, o cuántos corredores hubiera pasado, él permanecía cerca de mí, inexorable en su persecución.

—¡Trafalgar! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, escúchame!

—…¡Cállate! ¡¿Tú me odias, no?! ¡Piensas que soy horrible…!

Sí, eso debía ser. ¿Sino por qué me estarías persiguiendo? ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—…¡Idiota! ¡Lo malinterpretaste!

—¿...Malinterpretar?

—¡Estoy enamorado de ti...! ¡Law!

—….¡¿?!

Incapaz de comprender sus palabras, me resbalé con el dobladillo de mi kimono. Y de repente unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron y me envolvieron en un cálido pecho.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

¿Amor?

¿Qué era el amor?

¿Por qué estaba abrazándome?

—Siento mucho lo que dije. Nunca quise decirte eso. Fue sólo el patético pensamiento de que fueras follado por todos esos hombres… en verdad, lo siento. Siento mucho que me tomara tanto tiempo ponerme de acuerdo con mis sentimientos… pero te amo… Law.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, no podía entender las emociones acelerando mi corazón y Eustass-ya parecía tan seguro de sí a pesar de todo.

Aún no podía olvidar las palabras llenas de ira de aquel día y cómo había decidido olvidarlo. Pero, ¿por qué él no me dejaba en paz?

Por favor, no digas mi nombre. Hace que mi corazón se acelere y yo no sé qué hacer.

—Oye, mírame…

Él levantó mi barbilla y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Deslizó sus dedos entre mi cabello y la caricia me hizo estremecer. Había pasado tiempo desde que lo había visto y ahí estaba justo delante de mí y las cosas que quería decir, no salían.

Mi rostro se enrojeció y de repente deseé que él no me estuviera viendo.

—...No… Eustass-ya…

—...Lo siento, pero no soy un buen chico. Odio esperar mi turno…

Y entonces... Eustass-ya me besó.

Mis ojos se ensancharon por la impresión, pero no hice nada por alejarlo. Lentamente se separó de mí y visualicé una expresión de lujuria que nunca había visto en él.

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero. Así que será mejor que estés preparado por mí, Law.

Jadeé. Su voz gruesa y esa mirada de depredador, hacía mi cuerpo desfallecer y hubiera deseado… que sólo me llevara consigo.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Frases japonesas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kimono<strong>: Atuendo tradicional japonés.

¡Gracias por leer! *w*

Recuerden que todos los reviews serán traducidos al autor owo.

Saludos y nos vemos n.n/


End file.
